1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and a character correcting method of the display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display apparatus that can correct some of a plurality of characters, which are displayed in a character input window of the display apparatus, and a character correcting method of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art display apparatuses can perform a variety of functions such as a broadcast receiving function, an internet search function, a call function, etc. In particular, since the display apparatus can provide a variety of functions, the display apparatus may include a variety of input methods, such as voice recognition, motion recognition, and a pointing device as well as an existing remote controller.
On the other hand, as a variety of functions are employed in the display apparatus, the display apparatus can receive characters in order to search a variety of information, or to perform various functions. In particular, related art display apparatuses can receive characters by using voice recognition or input devices.
However, when the characters are entered using voice input or a remote controller, a misrecognition or misinput frequently occurs. Therefore, some of the input characters may need to be corrected. Therefore, a user is inconvenienced by having to correct the characters, one by one through the remote controller.
Accordingly, a user may need an easier and more convenient way to correct characters that are incorrectly entered by using the variety of input methods.